1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication terminal having a user interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The communication terminals, such as cellular phones, are becoming more and more advanced and include therefor more and more applications, features and operations that may be performed in different situations.
The most often raised issue for the one softkey user interface style used in e.g. Nokia 3310™ and described in EP 844.777 EP and 844.778 is the fact that the key-set is insufficient to handle rarely used operations, such as allowing implementation of conference calls and call waiting in a reasonable manner. The two-softkey user interface style used in e.g. Nokia 6210™ suffers from drawbacks in effectively browsing caused by limitations of the key-set and display. One of the key findings in usability tests for the two-softkey with a combined scroll and select key user interface style used in e.g. Nokia 7110™ was that there was no clear role division between the roller press and the left softkey. Moreover, the roller press function was not indicated at all to the user, which prevented from making it an efficient key. As a result, the users felt that they had no control over the device.